And Stuff
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: JJ What should've happened at the end of Forgiveness and stuff. Friendly competition between me and LukelovesLorelai on who can write the best Forgiveness and Stuff story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is part of a competition between me and my fellow author LukelovesLorelai. I'm proving that I am a better author than her, just kidding. This competition is 100 friendly (Because I don't have to prove I'm a better author, everyone already knows that). Seriously though, we're both taking the episode Forgiveness and Stuff and doing a story off the end of it. It really is a friendly competition because we're both best friends and we just want to see who likes what story better. So on with the story.**

_LORELAI: It's hard to imagine living somewhere else isn't it? _

_LUKE: Thanks for the hat. _

_LORELAI: You're welcome. Looks good on you. _

_LUKE: Good how? _

_LORELAI: Just watch the procession. _

Luke and Lorelai turned back to the window.

"Lorelai" Luke said, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"Why didn't your mom know about Max?" Luke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"She kept asking if we were dating, I'm assuming that meant she didn't know about Max" Luke said.

"Well…you know…I just don't talk to my mom about those kinds of things…and we've only had one date so technically we're not dating" Lorelai said.

"You should tell her" Luke said.

"What, you spend a minute with my mother and you think you know how I should act around her?" Lorelai asked defensively.

"That's not what I meant" Luke said. "Never mind"

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you, not after what you did tonight" Lorelai said. "It's just; I don't think I can be with Max"

Luke was quiet.

"I mean, there's just nothing there" Lorelai said. "No spark, no magic"

"Maybe if you just give it some time" Luke said.

Luke mentally kicked himself.

_"This was your chance" Luke thought, "She's telling you she wants to stop dating a guy and you tell her she should give him another chance. Are you a sucker for pain?"_

"I don't think so" Lorelai said, snapping Luke back into reality. "He's just not the right guy. That seems to be the story of my life"

"You'll find a guy" Luke said.

"When? When I'm an old woman sitting in the bingo hall all alone? I can see it now, eighty five year old woman marries ninety year old man" Lorelai said.

"You'll find someone. You have guys falling at your feet" Luke said.

"I do not" Lorelai said smiling.

"Yes you do" Luke said. "I've seen it"

Lorelai laughed.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself, Oscar" Lorelai said.

"Oscar?" Luke said.

"Oscar the Grouch" Lorelai said. "Sesame Street, Rory loved it as a kid"

"Oh, was that the red thing she used to carry around?" Luke asked.

"No, Luke, that was Elmo" Lorelai said trying not to laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh, I've never seen the show" Luke said.

Lorelai couldn't contain herself any longer and laughed which cause Luke to smile.

"Well, at least you weren't completely off" Lorelai said. "Elmo was from Sesame Street"

"See" Luke said. "And you laughed"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai said, still smiling. "I shouldn't have laughed"

"No, I'm glad I made you laugh" Luke said. "After what happened tonight"

"Luke…when your dad…did you…never mind" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's just, there's so much I've never thanked my dad for" Lorelai said. "If he had died tonight…"

"But he didn't" Luke said.

"But if he had then he never would've known how thankful I am for everything he's provided for me" Lorelai said.

"He would've known" Luke said.

Lorelai smiled weakly.

"I should go home" Lorelai said. "Rory's probably wondering where I am"

"She went to Lane's" Luke said. "She asked me if I thought you'd mind, I didn't think you would. You don't…do you?"

"No" Lorelai said. "It's good that she went. It'll keep her mind off of tonight"

"Are you hungry, I can make you something" Luke said. "You never really got to eat that Santa Burger"

"Shouldn't you be closing up?" Lorelai asked.

"Since when has me closing up ever stopped you from eating here?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled and took a seat at the counter.

"You might want to turn your lights on" Lorelai said. "You don't want to fall onto the burner when you're making me a burger. I don't know first aid"

Luke flipped the lights back on. He grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

"No lecture?" Lorelai asked.

"Not today" Luke said.

"So, sorry about Emily nagging you about the dating thing" Lorelai said. "She just can't get it out of her head that we're not dating"

"She's mentioned it before?" Luke asked.

"At Rory's birthday party" Lorelai said. "When you brought the ice"

Luke nodded.

"I mean, I guess I can see where she would get the idea" Lorelai said.

"We do spend a lot of time together" Luke said.

"But we're just friends" Lorelai said.

"And I feed you" Luke said.

"Yeah, so it's ridiculous to assume we're dating" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, ridiculous" Luke said.

"I mean us, date?" Lorelai said like it was the most outrageous thing ever.

"Yeah" Luke said, hiding his disappointment.

Lorelai's cell phone started going off and she looked to see who it was. She hesitated before answering.

"Hi" Lorelai said.

Luke watched Lorelai nod a couple of times.

"Um, I don't think I can meet you tomorrow" Lorelai said. "But we really do need to talk"

She paused.

"Max, this isn't really the place to talk about this" Lorelai said. "Max, wait"

She closed her eyes and threw her phone back into her purse.

"He hung up" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry" Luke said.

"Yeah, well, this day can't get much worse" Lorelai said. "First the apple tarts, then my dad, now Max"

"Apple tarts?" Luke asked confused.

Lorelai smiled at his confused look.

"Every year at the Christmas party my parents have these amazing apple tarts" Lorelai said. "I look forward to them the entire year"

"Oh" Luke said.

Luke and Lorelai heard Taylor yell something and they looked out the window.

"Must be over with" Luke said.

"But Taylor hasn't even made them practice it a third time" Lorelai said.

Almost on cue they heard Taylor yell again.

"Come on people, don't leave yet!" Taylor shouted. "We need to practice it again!"

Lorelai and Luke laughed as everyone kept leaving. The only ones left were Taylor, Patty, and Kirk.

"We live in a town of nutcases" Luke said.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world" Lorelai said.

"You're an amazing woman" Luke said.

_"Shit, did I just say that out loud?" Luke thought to himself._

"Thank you" Lorelai said, looking strangely at Luke.

"I just thought you should know that" Luke said, his cheeks blushing.

_"Is Luke blushing?" Lorelai thought to herself._

"I can honestly say in the years I've known you, I've never seen you blush" Lorelai said.

"I'm not blushing" Luke said. "It's just hot in here; I should probably turn the heat down"

Lorelai was about to make another comment but decided to let it go.

"I don't know if I've told you thank you enough for what you did for me tonight" Lorelai said. "It means a lot"

"It's no big deal" Luke said.

Luke quickly remembered something.

"I have something for you" Luke said. "I was going to wait till Christmas but since you gave me the hat and your day has sucked, I think you should have it now"

"Ooo, what is it?" Lorelai asked, looking like a little kid.

Luke laughed.

"I have to go get it from my apartment" Luke said. "Wait here"

While Luke was upstairs getting her present, Lorelai realized how hungry she really was. She went behind the counter and grabbed a doughnut and a piece of pie.

"You cannot have just that for dinner" Luke said coming back downstairs.

"It's not dinner" Lorelai said. "It's an early breakfast"

"Still, pie for breakfast is not healthy" Luke said.

"Well" Lorelai said. "When has that ever stopped me?"

"Never" Luke said.

"Exactly" Lorelai said. "Now where's my present?"

"Sit down and I'll give it to you" Luke said.

Lorelai went back to the regular side of the counter and sat back down.

"You'll do anything for a present, won't you?" Luke asked.

"Dirty" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai" Luke said, sounding annoyed but they both knew he didn't mind it.

Lorelai looked expectantly at the present he was holding.

"Hold on, I'm enjoying this sense of power over you" Luke joked.

"Okay, that deserves a second dirty" Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes and handed her the present. Lorelai was about to rip it open when she stopped.

"Wait, this is the first present you've ever given me" Lorelai said.

"It is not" Luke said. "I give you five hours of free fixing up around the house on your birthday"

"As much as I love that I don't think it can be unwrapped" Lorelai said.

"This is not the first present I've given you" Luke said.

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive, this isn't the first present you've given me" Lorelai said, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

She started to unwrap the box. She took the top off the box. Inside was a silver necklace with sapphires and diamonds.

"Luke" Lorelai said, at lost for words. "This is beautiful"

"A couple weeks ago when you were in here after Friday Night Dinner, you broke that necklace…"

"My favorite necklace" Lorelai said. "It looked just like this one"

"I know, I stumbled a crossed it while I was going through some old things" Luke said. "It was my mother's"

"Luke, I shouldn't have this" Lorelai said. "I mean, it belongs with you, in your family"

"Lorelai" Luke said. "Liz won't take it, she doesn't want it"

"But someday, you'll have a wife or a daughter that might want it" Lorelai said.

"I want you to have it" Luke said.

Lorelai looked up.

"Thank you" Lorelai said. "For everything"

Lorelai and Luke sat at the diner and continued talking. Lorelai was laughing when she noticed what time it was. Luke followed her gaze to the clock; it read 12:01 AM.

"Your bad day is officially over" Luke said.

"Come to think of it, the day wasn't so bad" Lorelai said.

**Please Read: So the whole point of this competition is to see who can get the most reviews so please review whether it's positive or negative. If you'd like to go read her story (I encourage you to because both stories are very different from each other), it's called Lookin Good. So read and tell us which ones better or if they both suck.**

**Also if any of the people who are reading this read my other G.G fic, Underneath Snow, sorry about the long delay I'm just having a terrible writer's block with it.**


	2. The Morning After

I know, I haven't updated but this story was so spur of the moment that I really didn't think through that if I posted it, I would have to update for four stories. So, my fault, I'm sorry, I'll try my best with updates but I can't make promises. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, although some could've been a little politer. Sam and I ask if you have criticism that's actually constructive, share it. If it's just criticism, keep it to yourself please.

Rory got home to find her mom wasn't there.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

She went upstairs and looked in her mom's room.

"Mom" Rory said again.

The bed was always unmade so it was impossible to tell if it had been slept in last night. Rory started to get worried and headed downstairs. She grabbed the phone and dialed her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered sleepily.

"Mom, where are you?" Rory asked.

"Luke's" Lorelai said.

"Mom" Rory said. "Did you…"

"What? Oh, Rory no, no, no, no" Lorelai said. "We were just talking and it got really late and Luke didn't think I should drive home when I was so tired and it was so late so I just stayed here"

"In his bed?" Rory asked.

"He slept on the couch" Lorelai said. "If that's what you're getting at"

"Okay" Rory said, unsure of what to think.

"Rory, it was nothing, I swear" Lorelai said.

"I know" Rory said. "I guess I know how you felt last week"

"What do mean?" Lorelai asked.

"I panicked when I saw you weren't home" Rory said.

"I'm sorry, I should've called" Lorelai said. "I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay" Rory said.

"It was nothing" Lorelai repeated, making sure Rory knew.

"I know, I know" Rory said.

She hung up the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorelai watched as Luke put on his baseball cap.

"We're screwed you know" Lorelai said.

"Why are we screwed?" Luke asked.

"Do you know what people are going to think when they see me come downstairs and they didn't see me come into the diner this morning?" Lorelai asked

"Just tell them the truth" Luke said.

"Babette, Miss Patty" Lorelai said.

"It might take a couple of days but they'll eventually accept the answer" Luke said.

"Babette, Miss Patty" Lorelai said. (A/N: Name that episode, all true Java Junkies will know it!)

"Okay, maybe it'll take a month or two but eventually they'll see what really happened" Luke said.

Lorelai stared at him.

"Okay, maybe you can sneak out the back?" Luke asked.

"Is the diner open?" Lorelai asked.

"Damn, Caesar opened it" Luke said. "Okay, what if I distract everyone and you sneak out?"

"Are you going to sing or dance?" Lorelai asked, smiling.

"No" Luke said.

"Then someone's bound to see me come down the stairs" Lorelai said. "But if you really wanted to, you could…"

"Lorelai, I am not going to sing" Luke said.

"Okay, then you deal with the questions from Miss Patty and Babette" Lorelai said.

"Fine, I will" Luke said.

It was quiet again.

"Okay we need a plan" Luke said, caving in.

"Ha! So I was thinking" Lorelai said. "If we just act like I got here when the diner opened and I just went upstairs to borrow something from you, then we'll have an alibi"

"That's your plan?" Luke asked with his eyebrow raised. "It's seven thirty in the morning, why have you been waiting for two hours to get a hammer?"

"So it has a few faults" Lorelai said.

"A lot of faults" Luke said.

"You got a better one?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope" Luke said. "Let's go"

As they headed to the door, Lorelai picked up a hammer.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Borrowing a hammer" Lorelai said with a duh tone.

"And what are you going to say when people ask you why you came here at 5:30 AM to borrow a hammer?" Luke asked.

"You open the diner at 5:30AM? Is anyone even awake at that ungodly hour?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai" Luke said.

"I'm going" Lorelai said, putting her hands in the air. "You know, now I know you have a soft side, you can't pretend to be Mister Grumpy Diner Man anymore"

Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai and he went downstairs.

"So, thanks for letting me borrow that hammer" Lorelai said for everyone to hear.

"Well you wouldn't shut up until I gave it to you" Luke said. "Plus you got here so early"

Lorelai looked into the diner and found that neither Miss Patty nor Babette was there.

"Well, that was pointless" Lorelai said.

"Would you of rather of had them here?" Luke asked.

"You're right" Lorelai said. "Coffee to go"

Luke reached for two cups and filled them with coffee. He handed them to Lorelai.

"Ugh, don't tell Caesar, but yours is better" Lorelai said, taking a sip of one. "I should go"

"Bye" Luke said.

"Luke…thanks for the necklace" Lorelai said.

"It was nothing" Luke said.

"Yeah…nothing" Lorelai said.

She headed out of the diner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rory, I'm home!" Lorelai called.

She came into the living room and found Rory waiting.

"Coffee" Lorelai said. "Unfortunately, not Luke's"

"Nice necklace" Rory said. "I don't remember you wearing that last night"

"What?"

Lorelai looked down.

"I forgot I had put this on" Lorelai said. "It was a gift…from Luke"

"Oh" Rory said.

"Rory, I swear, nothing happened" Lorelai said. "Luke and I are friends; we'll always be friends, just friends"

"I believe you" Rory said.

"You should, I mean why would I lie?" Lorelai asked.

"You wouldn't" Rory said.

It was then Sookie came into the house. She was panting and wearing an apron.

"Lorelai" Sookie said. "Lorelai, I did something stupid"

"Okay, did anything catch fire?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"No, not well I was cooking" Sookie said. "I was arguing with Jackson"

"About vegetables" Lorelai said.

"Exactly, only this wasn't like normal" Sookie said. "I asked him out"

"You ask him out, Sookie, that's great" Lorelai said.

"Is it?" Sookie asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Lorelai asked.

"What if I mess everything up?" Sookie asked. "He's my produce guy, where will I go for vegetables if he hates me and refuses to sell me produce after the date? I won't be able to cook, I'll lose me job, I'll have to live on the street…"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down" Lorelai said.

It was then Lorelai noticed Sookie's apron from the inn.

"Did you run here?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie nodded.

"Rory, can you go get her some water?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and went to the kitchen. Lorelai sat Sookie on the couch.

"Okay, first off" Lorelai said. "I'm sure more than one person in Stars Hollow grows vegetables. Secondly, I don't know any human being that could possibly hate you. You are the sweetest, nicest, person I know. Besides, Jackson already liked you enough to accept the date"

Sookie took a deep breath.

"Okay, you're right" Sookie said. "I overreacted"

Lorelai nodded.

"Hey, you're not dressed for work" Sookie said, confused.

"Yeah, I have to come in a little later" Lorelai said. "I overslept"

"Oh, okay" Sookie said. "I should get back; I left the kitchen without telling anyone"

"That might be a good idea" Lorelai said.

"Okay," Sookie said, taking a breath. "I'll see you later"

"Yup" Lorelai said.

Sookie got up and headed to the door.

"Sookie" Lorelai said, before her friend left. "He'll love you"

"Thanks" Sookie said.

Sookie left.

"So why'd you lie to her?" Rory asked.

"It wasn't a lie, I did oversleep" Lorelai said. "I just didn't specify where I overslept"

Rory looked questioningly at Lorelai.

"Of all the people I thought who would take this the wrong way, I didn't think it would be you" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry, it's just…weird" Rory said.

"It was just two friends spending time together" Lorelai said. "That's all"

"Okay" Rory said. "So I should probably go catch my bus"

"Probably" Lorelai said.

"See you at Luke's later?" Rory asked.

"Actually, I think I'll just come home after work" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Rory said. "So bye"

"Bye, Hon" Lorelai said.

Rory picked up her backpack and left. Lorelai collapsed onto the couch.

_"So, sorry about Emily nagging you about the dating thing" Lorelai said. "She just can't get it out of her head that we're not dating"_

_"She's mentioned it before?" Luke asked._

_"At Rory's birthday party" Lorelai said. "When you brought the ice"_

_Luke nodded._

_"I mean, I guess I can see where she would get the idea" Lorelai said._

_"We do spend a lot of time together" Luke said._

_"But we're just friends" Lorelai said._

_"And I feed you" Luke said._

_"Yeah, so it's ridiculous to assume we're dating" Lorelai said._

_"Yeah, ridiculous" Luke said._

_"I mean us, date?" Lorelai said._

_"Yeah" Luke said._

"Yeah, why would we date?" Lorelai asked out loud. "I mean, we're just friends"

Lorelai got up and went to go get dressed for work. As she was taking the necklace off she stopped to look at it. How weird was it that Luke's mother's necklace looked exactly like her favorite necklace? She shook her head and continued to get ready.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, that was a pretty pointless and short chapter but I promise you some action will happen in the next chapter. I also promise that I'll post that one a heck of a lot faster than this one. So please review, but if you want to criticize, it better be constructive and phrased kindly.


	3. Just Friends

I'm back!

Also my excuse for not updating for a really long time is at the end of this chapter. If you actually care, read it. If you don't, I won't make you scroll past large author notes.

I do start the beginning of this with a scene from the episode Double Date and it doesn't have a point besides the fact that I love it. Also, you may feel as if there is a lot of the original eppy, and there is. But the next chapter will be different, whenever I get to writing it. This chapter will be my twist of Double Date and yes I did skip Paris is Burning but I didn't feel it would really work into my story.

Lorelai stood behind the desk in the inn. She saw Michel staring at her.

_LORELAI: Yes Michel? _

_MICHEL: I apologize for any inconvenience I might be causing your future employment but your current one is experiencing a problem. _

_LORELAI: And once again I say 'Yes Michel?' _

_MICHEL: Are you sure you wouldn't like me to wait? _

_LORELAI: No Michel. _

_MICHEL: Because learning the eating patterns of the average Taco Bell consumer is a vital lesson that - _

_LORELAI: Michel. What do you want? _

_MICHEL: We are overbooked. _

_LORELAI: How are we overbooked? _

_MICHEL: Well there are more people here than there are rooms to put them in. _

_LORELAI: I don't understand this. _

_MICHEL: Well I cannot describe it any simpler than I already have. _

_LORELAI: Well where did the Rucker's come from? _

_MICHEL: Well judging from their clothing a town where high rubber fishing boots and spittoons would be considered formal wear. _

_LORELAI: Ok, put them in the Jefferson suite tonight, move them back to their previously booked room tomorrow and offer them dinner on the house for the inconvenience. _

_MICHEL: Very well. _

_LORELAI: I'm gonna get some more coffee if you need me. _

_MICHEL: I'll try and manage while you're gone, though God knows it won't be easy. _

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked, coming into the kitchen.

Sookie handed the coffee pot to Lorelai. Lorelai filled her mug and leaned against the counter.

"Why the down face?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai didn't respond.

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked. "Anyone home?"

"What?" Lorelai asked, realizing Sookie was talking to her.

"I said, why the down face?" Sookie asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Lorelai said, perking up to her usual chipper self. "Just needed my coffee"

Before Sookie could respond Jackson walked into the kitchen.

"Hi" Jackson said, awkwardly.

"Hi" Sookie said.

It was quiet.

"I brought…your…"

"Great…yeah…you can just put them there" Sookie said, motioning towards the counter.

Jackson set the carrots down.

"Perfect, they look…perfect" Sookie said.

"They do look…"

"Perfect" Sookie said.

It was quiet again.

"Well…I gotta go" Jackson said.

"Squash" Sookie said. "I need squash"

"Oh…okay" Jackson said.

"Pattypan" Sookie added.

"Okay, same time tomorrow?" Jackson said.

"Perfect" Sookie said.

Jackson nodded and walked out.

"Okay, who walked in on who naked?" Lorelai asked, smiling.

"This is horrible" Sookie said.

"Don't you mean perfect?" Lorelai joked.

"He walks in…and it's horrible" Sookie said.

"What's going on between you two?" Lorelai asked.

"I asked him out to dinner" Sookie said.

"Again?" Lorelai asked.

"No, last week"

"Oh" Lorelai said.

"Well we never made a definite plan" Sookie said. "So now the invitation just floating out in the universe"

"Why don't you make a definite plan?" Lorelai asked.

"I can't" Sookie said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"What if he says no?" Sookie asked.

"He already said yes" Lorelai said, confused.

"About the theoretical, 'how about we go out sometime', not the real, let's have dinner and a movie" Sookie said.

"He won't say no" Lorelai said.

"Then why doesn't he ask?" Sookie asked. "It's his turn"

"Make it your turn then" Lorelai said.

"I don't want it to be my turn again" Sookie said.

"Do you want to go out with him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes" Sookie said.

"Then call him" Lorelai said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How could she agree to a blind date? She hated blind dates. They ranked up there with warmed up fries and decaf. And now she was on a date with a guy who thought she belonged in the circus. This day was getting worse by the second. The test, Rune, the thing with Luke…wait, there was a thing with Luke? No, it wasn't a thing? She didn't have a thing with Luke? It was just hanging out. That's what friends do. They hang out. Right?_

"Grab a seat" Lorelai said, as they entered Luke's. "I'll grab some menus"

Lorelai headed to the counter as everyone else went to sit down.

"Four menus and an anvil, please" Lorelai said.

"What's the anvil for?" Luke asked.

"Rune" Lorelai said.

"What's a Rune?" Luke asked.

"Please, not again" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Luke said.

He went to get the coffee as Lorelai stood and watched Sookie, Jackson, and Rune.

"Mind if I stand here a sec?" Lorelai asked.

"Why? What's going on over there?" Luke asked.

"Sookie and Jackson are on there first date" Lorelai said.

"And the other guy…?"

"He's my date!" Lorelai exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Lucky you" Luke said.

"And he's actually less thrilled than I am" Lorelai said.

"What? Why?" Luke asked.

"I'm too tall" Lorelai said.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked. "Doesn't he realize how great that is? You can get all the stuff on the top shelf"

"Exactly, that is exactly what I bring to a relationship" Lorelai said.

Before Luke could reply, Rune stood up. Luke and Lorelai watched amused as he started his rant. Finally he stormed out, leaving Jackson and Sookie at their table.

"Hey, why don't you make three fabulous cheeseburgers and send two over there?" Lorelai suggested.

"No way" Luke said. "First I watch a guy walk out on you and now I have to watch you eat alone"

"You're here" Lorelai said.

"I have customers" Luke said.

"Who? Casper?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine" Luke said.

He pulled out a deck of cards.

"Five card draw" Luke said.

"Ooo, yea" Lorelai said, smiling.

Luke started dealing the cards.

"Nice necklace" Luke said, as Lorelai picked up her cards.

"I thought so" Lorelai said, smirking.

LORELAI: Mm-hm. Mm-hm looks at her cards Uh...huh. Give me four. looks at them again Aah, no four more.

LUKE: You can't have four more, those are the four I dealt you.

LORELAI: Well these don't help me and I have vowed to discard anything negative in my life - first Rune and now these four cards.

LUKE: Whatever you say giving her another 4

LORELAI: Ooh, much better, thank you.

LUKE: Rune knew when to run away.

LORELAI: Ha.

They were interrupted by Sookie and Jackson giggling.

"I miss that" Lorelai said. "The whole first date, beginning of the relationship glow. Everything's new and exciting"

"Every joke's hilarious"

"Every touch is incredible" Lorelai said.

Luke felt the warmth of Lorelai's hand on his arm. He looked at her, trying to figure out if she knew what she was doing.

"Maybe, you know, sometime…"

Luke was cut off by Mrs. Kim bursting into the diner. He watched as Lorelai tried to calm her down.

"I have to go" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded and watched Lorelai leave the diner. He had been so close. So close to asking Lorelai Gilmore out. Man…he was an idiot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lorelai sat in her room, getting ready for bed. Her thoughts were all centered on what had happened that night. If she didn't know any better, Luke was about to ask her out. Luke, the Luke, the one she had constantly insisted to everyone that he was just a friend. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Luke wasn't even going to ask her. That had to be it. She was just overreacting.

Lorelai sighed as she got into bed. If Luke and she were just friends…then why couldn't she get him out of her head?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NEXT MORNING

"Hey, I feel like going to Weston's this morning" Lorelai announced as she came into the kitchen.

"What did you and Luke fight about?" Rory asked.

"Who said Luke and I fought?" Lorelai asked.

"Whenever you and Luke fight you're always in the mood to go to Weston's the next morning" Rory said.

"Not true" Lorelai protested. "I just simply thought we should have a change this morning, but I see, you just want to be same boring old Rory"

"Mom…"

"No, really, I don't mind" Lorelai said, now starting to smirk. "It's Chilton doing that to you, isn't it? Always keeping you on a schedule"

"Mom…"

"My daughter, you can set a watch by her" Lorelai said.

"Alright, if you aren't fighting with Luke, then what's going on?" Rory asked.

"What makes you think something's going on?" Lorelai asked, innocently.

"First, Luke shows up with you at the hospital. Then you spend the night at his apartment. Then, he gives you a necklace that you have worn at least eight times…"

"It goes with everything" Lorelai said.

"Then Sookie said you and Luke were getting pretty cozy" Rory said.

"What? We were not, when did Sookie say that?" Lorelai asked.

"Last night" Rory said. "On the date"

"We were playing cards, you know, doing things that friends do" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Rory said. "I'm just saying"

"I know what you're saying" Lorelai said. "But I'm going to tell you again, just like I told my mother. We're just friends"

"Alright, I believe you" Rory said.

"Good" Lorelai said.

"Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Fine, Weston's it is" Rory said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke wiped off the counter, trying not to let the fact that his regular coffee addicts hadn't come in this morning. He was just being crazy. They were probably busy or something. After all, she had said something about a test. But what if he had scared her off?

"Luke, more coffee?" Kirk asked.

Luke poured some into Kirk's mug.

"I couldn't help but notice your little dilemma" Kirk said.

"What are you talking about Kirk?" Luke asked.

"Lorelai, she hasn't come in this morning. I know because she usually takes the last chocolate muffin but it was still here today. I would've eaten it but Mother says too much chocolate will make by face break out. I have very sensitive skin, you see…"

"I don't care about your skin Kirk" Luke said, getting irritated.

"Well, I just thought I'd offer my services to you" Kirk said.

"Services?" Luke asked.

"Singing messages" Kirk said. "It's the perfect way to say I'm sorry"

"Why would I need that?" Luke asked.

"For the fight" Kirk said.

"What fight?" Luke asked, now confused.

"With Lorelai" Kirk said.

"I didn't fight with Lorelai" Luke said.

"But she's not here" Kirk said.

"She's busy" Luke said. _At least I hope._

"Oh" Kirk said.

It was quiet a second.

"Then can I offer you…"

"I'm not buying anything, Kirk" Luke said, gruffly.

A/N 1: Alright, not a very good chapter but I promise (and I actually can keep this one), the next few chapters will bring some much needed romance.

A/N 2: I've officially decided I'm crazy and should be checked into some kind of institution. I get into these strangely optimistic moods where I'll do something at the time and I'll feel really great about it. Then an hour later I'll look back at what I did and hit my head on a wall. This is one of these times. So just thought I'd share with all of you. You're probably wondering the point of that; the point is that I was having one of those times when I started this story. I shouldn't have started another story when I had a bunch of other ones going. So now that I've wasted two minutes of everyone's time, I bid you ado and also request that you review (Hehe, that rhymed!)


End file.
